Her wedding day
by LuzAlvz
Summary: a day expected in Enchancia, is the day of the wedding of the minor princess of the kingdom, Sofia is now 20 years old. oneshot, I do not have continuation, but you never know what could happen next.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the first, it is owned by Disney.

A.N:

I apologize if there is an orthographical error. my language is Spanish, and sometimes I miss some mistakes when translating.

this is a oneshot, it has no relation to any of my other stories, and I do not think it has any continuation either.

please read and review.

greetings and lots of magic

It had been a busy morning, the coming and going of the castle employees.

The beautiful bride waited in her room in her big white dress. The groom already waiting at the foot of the altar, impatient to see his future wife.

The bells of the chapel began to echo throughout the kingdom, the time had come, the little princess had grown, and it was time that she became a woman.

The guests of the festival, anxiously awaited the arrival of the princess. There were people everywhere, friends of the princess of his innumerable adventures.

The parents of the groom sitting in the front row, giving their support to their son, and the mother of the bride at the other end, with a handkerchief drying a treacherous tear.

The main doors were opened to make way for the bridesmaids, first Princess Amber, followed by Princess Vivian, then Ruby, Jade and Lucinda, all dressed in elegant dresses in light blue, behind them, the arm of the King Roland, the first Sofia walked slowly, until she was at the altar in front of the groom, who looked at the princess and his future wife with love.

On the other side of the chapel, from the outside, the poor sorcerer lamented his misery. He had arrived late, she was no longer his, he walked towards the gardens, trying not to break anymore, when he was away, he collapsed on his knees.

He lost the notion of time, and woke up from his trance when he heard the ringing of the bells, indicating that the event was over, oh, he was so miserable now, she was gone forever.

-Cedric?- A female voice spoke to him from the other side of the garden.

Cedric turned to the queen, stood up, and bowed.

-My queen- said -Ne ... need something?- He wiped his eyes removing the traces of tears.

-Why do not you walk a little with me?- He said, making an invitation gesture with his hand.

-but ... but ... the party, the guests, Majesty, will be looking for you-

-They can wait- said the queen calmly

That woman was very calm, Cedric still wondered how he always maintained his serenity, despite the countless events that happened around him, maybe that was good, it helped to change much the way of being of King Roland.

Cedric reached for the queen, stepping back from her out of respect for royalty. Miranda noticing this, stopped and took Cedric's arm, making him walk at the same time, Cedric began to get nervous, it was not well seen that another man who was not the king, walk alone with the queen, and much less taken by the arm.

-My. . . My queen, I do not think ... -

\- Relax Cedric, you are very nervous, did you know?- He said, as they walked through the garden towards the castle.

-yes, your majesty, when you live with the constant worry of doing something that does not please the king, and end up with your head on a pike, I think it's normal to be nervous.-

The queen laughed -Come on Cedric, the Roland would not do that, I know that sometimes it's a little rough, but you 're his friend since childhood, and yes, they had their bad moments, but since they solved it, he appreciates you a lot. -

Cedric nodded.

Cedric, why you were not present at the wedding today? -

-well ... Well, I ... I did not, I did not think necessary.- he said trying not to break again.

-Oh- said the queen -And why did not you think it was necessary? -

The queen's questions were beginning to make the sorcerer uncomfortable

-Well, I, I ... -

-Dell something Cedric- they stopped in a corridor and the Queen took Cedric's hands, looking him straight in the eyes, it was as if she could see inside him -you ... love Sofia? -

Cedric's mouth fell through the interrogation of the queen. He turned around as if looking for an exit, but found the rest of the royal family around him.

James leaning against the wall, Amber Vivian sitting in an armchair, King Roland was right behind him in the ornate room door Sofia ... Wait !, because everyone was here, should not be at the party? Something could have happened to Sofia?

Cedric began to panic, the thought that something had happened to Sofia, terrified him.

The queen realized the sorcerer's panic -Quiet, she's fine, just ... I just want to, we want to know what you feel for my daughter. Cedric, what do you feel for Sofia?

-I…-

The he was afraid, Sofia's father was right behind him, and if he said he loved her, and the king sent him to the dungeons, or worse to the execution

Well, since it mattered, he had lost Sofia and with her his desire to live, that it mattered that they finished it to kill. I inhale deeply

\- Yes, yes your majesty, I love her, I love her with every part of my being, I love her more than magic, but said to myself-

-and why did not you do anything? Why did you let him go to the altar with another?- asked a little exalted Amber

Cedric under the head -I ... was afraid, afraid we could not be together-

-Please Cedric, we all knew that between you two there was something more than just friendship- said James -

-wait, did you know? -

-It was obvious Cedric, we only expected you to realize- Miranda answered

The king had been silent throughout the conversation, or rather the interrogation, Cedric ahead and touched her shoulder

-Cedric, I've known you since we were kids, I still cannot believe that Sofia fell in love with you, you're much older than her- he said, to which Cedric bowed his head and nodded.

-I know Majesty, and that's why I did not insist, and I did not insist more on the matter.-

\- That, that is what surprises me most- said the king again -where was the young man who did not give up so easy?, that despite what others said about him, he struggled and struggled to demonstrate who were wrong.-

Cedric raised his head and looked at the king, did not understand what he was saying

-Where was the sorcerer who one day wanted to take the kingdom, and go almost get it.- the king laughed and Cedric laughed nervously -Cedric I know that previously I have been a little hard on you, but, I think you would be the best man for me daughter-

-But your majesty, she, she's gone- Cedric said a little puzzled

-No, Cedric, she did not get married, she's in there, and she has not let anyone in her room, and that's why I brought you here,- Miranda said. -We all know that you two love each other, and I think that you are the only one who managed to make her smile again-

Cedric stared at the door of Sofia's room, from inside you could hear choked crying, he knew it was Sofia, it hurt her heart to hear it like that.

He walked towards the door, and opened slowly, entering a little nervous, hill behind him.

\- Leave me alone- Sofia shouted -I told them I do not want to see anyone- The young princess was still in her wedding dress, sitting in the middle of the room with her back in the direction of the door, her flower crown was shattered around her, and her makeup was totally destroyed by tears.

Cedric felt a lump grow in his throat, his princess was so sad, she wondered what had happened at the wedding.

_Sofia walked to the altar on her father's arm, her future husband was waiting for her, he looked very handsome, that was for sure, but, she did not love him, it was not who she expected to see there._

_I look in all directions looking for_ _the_ _true owner of his_ _heart_,_while continuing to walk slowly._

_Her heart began to tighten, once she said "yes" there_ _would be_ _no_ _going back._

_When he_ _was in front of the_ _young prince,_ _a tear slipped down his cheek._

_-Sofia, honey, are you okay?- said the prince_

_-I ... I ...- Sofia did not know what to say, she had panicked, and she dropped the bouquet of white flowers she held, she looked at her parents -Mother, Father, I ... -I look at the prince again -I'm so sorry, I cannot, no, I cannot do it, I do not love you, my heart belongs to someone else.- she look at the crowd.- I'm sorry- she said and ran out in the whispers of the guests, Amber and Vivian leaving behind her, while the King and the Queen tried to calm both the guests and the prince and his parents._

-Sofia- Cedric began, she jumped and turned to see it. She looked tired, her eyes red from crying and her breathing hard -I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-

-I ... try Cedric, try to forget you, I ... I could not, I just could not, you were my first love, and ... and ... I do not want to forget you- began to cry again

Cedric knelt by her side, took her in his arms and cradled her against his chest, massaging slowly his back.

-No you do not we will- Cedric said

Sofia looked at the sorcerer, getting lost in his hazel eyes, he looked so calm, which was strange, usually he was always nervous, but, now he was so calm.

-Sofia, sorry I skirted this, I regret that almost will marry someone you do not love him , but, I know it's no excuse, but I was afraid, we could not be together; but today, seeing you going to the altar with a man that was not me, and thinking that I had lost you forever, that scared me yet more- he clean the tears to her with a corner of his tunic -Sofia, I know I have not been a good man, I have made many mistakes, I have done things that I regret, but, you changed me, I changed because I love you, and I wanted to be a better man for you, I just hope it's not too late- he look into her eyes, those blue eyes that hypnotize he, where he could get lost and he would not mind doing it

Sofia straightened up, took it from her face with both hands. -I love you Cedric, I've always done it, and I always will-

Cedric stood up and helped Sofia to her feet with a little difficulty, because of the immense dress she was wearing.

-Sofia- Cedric began taking his hand -I love you, I love you with every part of my being, with every ounce of magic that is in me, you want, you would do me the honor of being my wife- he kneel

Just at that moment, the royal family entered the room, not hearing more cries from Sofia, they knew that things were better, although they did not expect to see the sorcerer's proposal.

Sofia looked over Cedric, her mother and sister were so excited, her father and brother did not seem oblivious to the feeling.

She turned her eyes to the sorcerer.

\- Yes, yes Cedric, I want to marry you-

Cedric took out his wand from the sleeve of his tunic and with a spell made an engagement ring appear on Sofia's finger.

Then he got up and hugged her, lifting her a few inches off the floor and turning her around, when he realized that they were not the only ones in the room, slowly moved down to Sofia, and cleared his throat.

-majesty, I ...- began to stutter.

The king looked at him, and raised a hand to stop his babbling, walked to the sorcerer, and held out his hand

-Welcome to the family, Cedric-

Cedric took the king's hand, which pulled him to a hug with slaps on the back, then whispered in his ear -if I find out, you do not make my daughter happy, I'll have your head on a pike in the castle door- he said and then laughed, Cedric laughed nervously.

James approached Cedric, and also extended his hand to the sorcerer -congratulations, brother- he said and then went to the group hug with his sisters and his mother.

It had been a day full of conflicts, but the happy ending had come, or rather, the happy beginning of a life together for Cedric and Sofia.


End file.
